The Last Day
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: This is a sad story, I suck at summaries, please just read and comment. Please. Character death, slight RyoSaku pairing.


The Last Day

The last day when Ryoma had played Captain Tezuka of the Seigaku Boys Tennis Team, and he won thanking all of his senpai tachi, no his friends; one of the team members said that it had felt as though Echizen wasn't coming back. They were right, in the worst possible way. Echizen had left to go back to the U.S. Open and he had won just as they'd all expected. But on a late night flight home to Japan a disastrous storm broke out. The plane had, had trouble finding the landing site at the airport. All the regulars, friends, family, fans and reporters had there to welcome home the youngest winner of the U.S. Open. The windows gave a clear view of the plane, through the sheet of rain the only the online could be seen. All the planes on the ground had stayed grounded causing a back up of people inside the waiting area of the airport. That's when it happened.

The plane was making an emergency landing and like before couldn't see the landing area. The pilots became desperate, and they began the decent to the landing area. BOOM!!! The plane collided with another plane stationary on the flight path. The plane took no time in breaking in half and bursting into furious flames consuming. It was like the Hindenburg all over again. In less than three minutes the plane was no more and 250 people lost their lives. Including the famous Prince of Tennis, Ryoma Echizen.

……

The funeral was the one of the biggest Japan had ever seen people from all over had come to give their condolences. Around the closed casket stood all the close friends and family; everyone was crying. Momo was one of the loudest, followed by Tomoka, Ryoma's mother, and Horrio. No one could dispute the real pain in everyone's faces. One of the quietest and gloomiest faces was Sakuno's. Her heart was barely beating due to the pain.

Flowers were placed on the grave on by one. A prayer said and the casket lowered, it took over three hours for all the people to give their parting words to the arrogant, quiet, stubborn, yet kind, energetic, good friend. All of Ryoma's opponents also said their goodbyes, the American JR. Team, Ryoga's team, and all the teams in Japan. The last to leave were the regulars, the freshman trio, Tomo, Inou and Shiba; who were covering the funeral, Rinko, Nanako, Nanjiroh and Ryoga, Sumire Ryusaki, and then Sakuno.

She was the last one, when they were all gone, her legs finally gave out and the tears and screams she'd been holding in finally came out all at once. From the cars everyone could hear the anguish in her voice, but no one went to comfort her. They knew if they'd try she'd bottle it all up again and the pain would just become more intense.

Sakuno didn't care at the moment who could here her, her pain was too much to hold. Slamming her fists into the newly built up dirt over the newly dug grave of her very first love; throw her tears she looked at the stone replica of Ryoma's figure. They'd all decided they didn't want anyone to forget the too young tennis prodigy, and they'd had a bust built of him.

He was standing with his racket leaning against his shoulder, a slight smirk on his face a hat and jacket slung on his shoulder. If you didn't look carefully you'd thank he was standing there. About to spit his famous phrase, "Mada Mada Dane." Sakuno then looked at the name plate and read out loud to herself.

'Here lies the Prince of Tennis, A genius who changed the lives of meaning, and influenced those he hadn't even meet. A young boy who still had a ways to go (Mada Mada Dane); A friend that will never be forgotten.

Here lies Ryoma Echizen, a forever lover of Tennis, son, bother, friend.

December 24, 1994 to April 9, 2007'

"Why did that have to happen? Why? You weren't even out of Jr. High yet. You never got to play in the Nationals. What about your friends? What about your FAMILY? WHAT ABOUT ME?!! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D BE #1 IN THE WORLD!! So why did you leave us?" Sakuno's yells were once again heard, breaking their hearts. They'd all known about Sakuno and Ryoma's liaison in his short break after defeating Tezuka. They'd gotten together, so show their commitment to each other. Ryoma'd even asked her on a date for after he returned. Sakuno continued let her tears falling incapable of stopping them. If she'd been able to she would have torn her heart out and ripped it apart. After all her soul had already died with Ryoma. Holding her stomach has she laid her forehead on the busts block near Ryoma's feet.

…….

Hours could have gone by with her notice as she continued to grieve on her own. A small wind blew against her face spreading its cool finger across her tears as though wiping them away. The wind continued to circle around her. Moving her hair away from her face now felt warm and comforting.

'Mada Mada Dane Sakuno Ryusaki. You're hair is still so long.' Sakuno looked around for the voice. It was so achingly familiar. She couldn't find anyone near her, and in her confused, saddened stated she didn't notice at first the softening of the stone statue. 'Oy, I'm right in front of you.' Sakuno turned to look at the statue she was leaning against and her breath stopped. The statue had an over shadow of light and in this light was Ryoma he was bent down his fingers in her hair keeping it from getting into her face. His other arm was placed around her back. The close proximity bringing a happy blush to Sakuno's face.

"Ryoma." Ryoma smirked as he continued brushing his fingerings; he was in no rush to stop what he was doing. Smiling he brought her closer to his chest. Sakuno had tear residue left on her cheeks. Ryoma brought his cheek against her and wiping them away, at the same time nuzzling her.

'You know you shouldn't cry its bad for the complexion_.' __Sakuno slightly frowned at this. "Ryoma that's mean; and why do you always make comments about my hair?" Sakuno smiled after that. "But at least I know I'm not hallucinating."_

''_W_hat makes you so sure about that?' "Because if I was you'd tell me how beautiful I am, and complement my complexion not make fun of me." Sakuno looked sadly at Ryoma. "Please tell me that this is all a dream. Please tell me that when I wake up, you'll be alive and you'll be with me forever. Please." Sakuno buried her face into his chest. "I don't want to be without you." Ryoma looked sadly at her and shook his head pulling her away. 'I can't do that. Believe me I really wish I could; but it wasn't my choice.' Looking into Sakuno's face Ryoma looked wistfully at her. 'You know I never did get to take you on a proper date.' 'Here Ryoma his hand to her face, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip. I never got to kiss you, or really show you how much you meant to me. I never complimented you on the bentos you made me and thank you for always cheering for me. I appreciated all those things, more than I can ever say. But you always did as I asked before, and so I have one last favor to ask of you. Can you do that for me?'Ryoma looked her right in the eyes asking with everything he had left to have her say yes. Sakuno nodded.

"I'd do anything you ask." Ryoma sighed in relief. 'I want you to walk away from here, with a smile, I want you to go join our family and friends and I want to be strong. I don't want you to cry, unless you absolutely have to. Because I'm going to be watching you, and I don't like it when my Sakuno cries. On last thing I want you to promise me is, I want you to continue living, I want you to find a new love or loves, to get married and have many kids, who'll love tennis as much we do. Will you do that?"

"But Ryoma, I don't know if I can." Sakuno stopped when she noticed Ryoma's unhappy frown and started again. "Okay, I'll do my best. I don't know if I'll be able to love them the way I do for you. But I will give them all my heart. Just promise you'll be there when I come over?" Ryoma smiled, gulping as he felt like he wasn't able to say anything else. It was goodbye, and he really didn't want to leave. He nodded his promise, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers, for the first and last time. Pulling away, Ryoma began to fade. Sakuno brought her hands to her mouth trying to hold the warmth there as again tears gathered at her eyes. Ryoma's form started to disappear, as he said his last words. Words that Stayed with Sakuno for the rest of her life.

"Remember no crying, love. I'm always watching over you. You won't be alone, just remember. You promised. I love you Sakuno, don't forget me." With that he smirked and waved his hand goodbye.

"NEVER!" Sakuno called after him. "I love you too, Ryoma." Ryoma disappeared, and the warm breeze slowly faded away until Sakuno was alone. Sakuno stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, turning she headed towards the still awaiting cars, it'd only been about 10 minutes. The others turned when they saw her coming towards them. She stopped to face them, raising her head, the others saw a smile on her face, an albeit sad one, but a genuine one.

"Sakuno?" Sumire asked. Sakuno just giggled and replied. "He's always watching over me. I can't be sad or he'll be disappointed in me." The others looked at her gaining some of her strength. All agreeing that Their Ochibi was watching over them, and he'd say it was pointless to stay unhappy. The same sad smile grew on all their faces.

"I have an idea, why don't all of us go to Kawamura Sushi and have a party and put it on Ryoma's tab." Kawamura said. "Oi, Oi that's a great idea." Kikimaru said. "I'm all for it, it's about time Echizen treated for his senpais." Momo said wiping small tears from the corner of his eyes.

Everyone did just that. Piling into the cars they all headed for the sushi restaurant. The party lasted all night. Time passed and they all moved on. Nanjiroh and Rinko had another child naming her Regina, a girl form of Ryoma. The regulars grew up to getting married and jobs, the same for the freshman trio. Tomo and Sakuno stayed best friends for the rest of their lives. They stayed in communication with each other, and put Regina under their wing as their new Ochibi-chibi. Sakuno kept her promise; she married a young professor from Tokyo U. She had three children, and gave her everything to her family and friends and in time she was very happy.

……

57 years later…

Sakuno laid on her death bed, holding the hand of her eldest child, Luciana. Her daughter was the spiting image of her young great grandmother. Her husband of 43 years had already passed on. Her other child stood in the corner holding Sakuno's first grandchild, a nine year old boy, Ryu. Sakuno knew she didn't have long, everything was settled, and she could leave with no regrets. Closing her eyes, Sakuno relaxed into her pillow.

A light shined into her eyes, glaring up at it, Sakuno's breath caught. Ryoma was standing there a small welcoming smile on his face. "So you kept your promise, Ryoma?"

"Of course, love, I said I'd wait for you, didn't I?" Sakuno nodded and felt the odd heaviness; she looked and saw her long hair. She'd cut it off after her second child. Looking down at her hands, they were small and unwrinkled. She was back to being thirteen again. Smiling even bigger Sakuno ran over to Ryoma and embraced him.

And together they walked into the gates of Heaven, to be together forever.


End file.
